Descendant of Grimmbane
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: The First Human, created by the divine power of Light and Darkness, holds both power within him. He was revered as a Messiah by the humans who came after him, shielded them from the harm that the creatures of anonymity brings forth. Now, eons after his demise, he was reincarnated into one man who will change the world of bloody evolution. This is his story, Descendant of Grimmbane.
1. Prologue: The Raven and The Wolf

**Mugen no Tenma, in.**

 **Yorokobe Shounen...**

 **For I'm back with a new story!**

 **Not that I abandoning Game of The Wizard, but this story would be my second ongoing fic. So calm your ass before asking 'but, when you will continue Jaune's awesomeness and GARness?' and 'please don't abandon Game of The Wizard!', don't worry, I will continue it. I just... have another muse going on in my head, so please excuse my multitasking.**

 **This story is an AU of my story: Game of The Wizard; basically a different path of The True Descendant of Grimmbane. Yes, the Descendant of Grimmbane here would be the main character, not Jaune, though the blonde goofy boy would play a super important role too.**

 **And this story was heavily inspired by RWBY fangame: Vale of Darkness by Hobozone, with some difference here and there...**

 **...**

 **Well, you know what? Let's just start the damn story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Raven and The Wolf**

"Damn them..."

That night, Raven Branwen was not amused. The frown on her face, although it was covered by her mask, was deeper than it usually does.

Not that many things would change that stern and cold expression of hers, but still, tonight was one of her worst nights so far. She is her clan's leader, for Oum's sake, not a regular clan member who would be sent away for a simple patrol mission. She was not supposed to wander far in the deep forests of Anima tonight, nor she wants to be there.

 _Blame the elders for that,_ she cursed.

For an unknown reason, one of of them came up with a foolish reason that she would promptly reject, if only not for the entirety of elder members who agreed with him. For a reason that she doesn't know-and she hates not knowing anything- The Elder Council of Branwen Clan was awfully united tonight.

Something was up, Raven knew that. But the official decision from them was...

They said it was good to show that the Clan Leader would directly doing mission all on her own, to set the example that _she_ is a benevolent leader for all of them. Granted, she just took the leadership from her clan for quite a few years, after faithfully returning to her _family_...

...after she left her other _family_ behind. Hell, she left her twin brother, who refused to follow her footsteps, to return to their supposed home... he doesn't want any of it, and after a heated argument of a sibling- she just relented and let him do whatever he wants.

Damn that drunken brother. Him, and the other ones... she doesn't even want to think about it. Her former lover—she suppose she can call him that, can she?— and her partner that tried to stop her from leaving them...

Not to mention... her... what should she put it... daughter. To think that she left her own flesh and blood behind, somewhat made something inside her ache. Even if she would never tell anyone about it, it hurts. But she had to leave. For her duty.

For her _family_ here. She owed them for raising her and her brother until they were strong enough to defend themselves, even if their ways of living were harsh, tough love. Even when they leave their clan to attend Beacon, she still felt an debt for their kindness,it is her duty to serve their clan, and she will fulfill it until her last breath.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

She would do anything to keep her clan alive and mighty, she's not above ending another's life for her clan's survival. An individual, a group, a village, a town... even a kingdom, it doesn't matter to her. She would even let the world burn, if her clan can survive that way.

People dies everyday. Whether it because of The Creatures of Grimm, Human or Faunus. Raven was accustomed to death since long ago, had acknowledged it to be inevitable fate... for the weak. Of course, the strong survives, the weak perishes.

She had her belief, it kept her alive until now. There's nothing wrong with that.

By no means she revelled in other's demise. She hated it, she hated death. But those who cannot stand for themselves wasn't worth her attention, that's just how the world works...

Just like the sight of carnage, death and destruction in front of her now. Her crimson eyes, barely visible from her white mask, stared upon the burning town with apathy and indifference. Something like this wasn't new to her, not at all.

The village of Raisin. Another settlement that houses only Faunus after Menagerie, although there was no hostility towards humans, it was quite the opposite. Humans who visited this village were to be treated with kindness and hospitality, provided they treated the villagers with the same gesture.

Raven hadn't had the time to visit this village, this village was not her clan's target to plunder for anytime soon. Targeting this village was an act of mass suicide, for she heard that Huntsmans and Huntresses from all around Remnant were usually visiting this village often.

Her brother himself included. Not to mention that they have tough perimeter defenses which is capable to repel even a Goliath, even felling one if it was close enough. She's not going to send any attack force here anytime soon, that's her plan...

If only the village wasn't being razed to the ground.

The village itself was built in the middle of large forest. The sight of many small trees and a few large ones between them, a fairly large wall from unknown materials built around the village to keep the Creatures of Grimm from entering. Several gun turrets and cannons stationed on the walls to aid whoever was there to guard the perimeter.

A scowl formed on Raven's lips.

' _How is this possible for a village like this to fall_?'

A stray thought of hers flashed in her mind as she got closer to the town. As she gave the signal via her scroll to her clan members to, politely speaking, take whatever left of this village, she knew that this tragedy was caused by, just like always, the Grimm. If the claw marks and the smashed gate were any indication. Well... a cynical part of her says that it's good to have them break the door for her.

People's screams of terror and horror that echoed in her ears were still audible, yet Raven knew that it was too late for her to save anyone. If only she was with her old teammates—that naive girl would drag her to save them regardless of the situation. That would not work with her now.

As she walked by the main gates to the village, she caught sight of the Grimm—mainly Beowolves and Ursas, they were taking their sweet time to revel in their victory.

Butchering dead bodies, gnawing at them and devours their corpses—just like the beasts they were. There were even wrecked cars and motorcycles, a few fallen Bullheads, ruined buildings and houses, some of them had completely collapsed to the ground.

A few Grimm were even roamed the village freely, and Raven, ignoring them, saw there were many weapons littered everywhere—blades, knives, pistols, shotguns—all of them bloodied with fresh human bloods. This made her frown even more deeper.

' _You should know your place, you should have run while you got the chance._ '

She lamented upon whoever thought that fighting Grimm without being a Huntsman or Huntress—or even a trained fighter, was a good idea. Those weakling fools who can't even fight should not go into a warzone—they would just die in vain, their lives wasted away. And their sacrifice meant nothing, if they can't even stall time for the ones they want to protect.

"GRRRRAAAHH!"

Casually, Raven unsheathed her sword and swung it at a stray Beowolf that had the gall to pounce at her, cutting it in half effortlessly.

She flicked her nodachi, cleansing it from the filthy black ooze that is the Grimm's blood and sheathing it back without missing a beat. Her red eyes looking around, only to saw more death inside the ruined building, in a corner of a street, literally everywhere. The Grimms were feasting upon the dead bodies, satisfying their primal instinct to kill, maim and devour: all made her clicked her tongue in disgust.

Humans, Faunus, men, women, old, young, it all doesn't matter for them. Raven gritted her teeth as she caught sight of a kid, no less old than her daughter now, being devoured by a Grimm. For a moment, she saw her flesh and blood in its place—only for her to shrug it off and dismiss it.

' _It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all. Don't think about it, Raven._ '

Ignoring the brief pang of guilt and hurt inside her heart, she presses on further into the village, cutting every Grimm that stood on her way, killing them with one stroke each. The younger Grimm were all her victim, while the older ones just retreated, possibly calling for reinforcement, or just knew they were no match on a fair fight.

She's a seasoned Huntress after all. Even the Grimm can tell with her steps alone.

She saw a murder of Nevermores circling around a large building, along with some large and small Griffons accompanying them. That was weird... is there survivors in the building? She pondered about that for a second before she took a deduction, it's probably is. What's more reason for a Grimm to gather around, if not to kill more humans?

As she walked closer, she spotted a mostly intact human body... no, it's a Faunus.

A wolf Faunus with a black furred tail, black hair and grey combat uniform... it's a Huntsman. His dead eyes are dark violet, opened widely in shock for whatever had killed him... no, she knew what killed him, and unfortunately, it wasn't any kind of Grimm...

Fatal deep wounds to the chest and stomach, most likely caused by a blade, short and curved... and they were inflicted upon him numerous times, as if the murderer of this man was a psycho that revels at the pain of its victim...

She hated those kind of people. Sure, she had killed fellow humans before, but it was for the sustenance of her clan, she won't have to kill them if she can avoid it. But this? Killing for the sake of killing, for fun? Even she has standards to kill a person, whoever did this to him must be—

Before she can finish her train of thoughts, she was interrupted by a Griffon who tried to attack her from behind—she just turned, unsheathed her sword, and beheads the hybrid Grimm with relative ease. Its head slowly rolls on her feet, and she kicks it away in irritation...

Just as she decided to quickly approach the large building, something took her interest. Clutched in the corpse's hand was a black sword, which she pried away rather shamelessly. And as Raven fiddled with its mechanism, its blade folds forward, showing a large pistol's barrel, and she found out that its trigger is located in its hilt.

It's a bit similar to her twin brother's weapon. Could Qrow knew this man? Maybe yes, maybe not.

Another thing that she caught sight was a wedding ring on the dead man's finger... he's married? Then, maybe the ones that still inside the building was... his family? His wife, his children, his parents?

Brushing the thought away from her mind, she strapped the black blade to her waist, right next to her own nodachi, as it was an interesting weapon to collect. No offense to the man, but he doesn't need that anymore. The best she could do is to use his weapon to respect his legacy, no?

After that, she pondered whether or not she should go inside the building. The possibilty of someone surviving was low, but not completely unlikely. But she felt something bad would happen if she entered the house. Who knows? Maybe the murderer of this man is still around, and would attack her.

She doesn't afraid of whoever it is. It is just her instinct as a Huntress warned danger to her—and she was not the one to abandon rational thought just for an unlikely possibility. But hey, her brother wasn't around this time, so maybe she won't catch any bad luck tonight—

"NOOOOO! MOTHERRRR!"

Oh, how so lucky she was tonight.

She doesn't know what drives her to go inside the building, this feeling was so alien for her. She doesn't usually go her way to help people in trouble like this, hell she was intending to plunder this village after the Grimm had their way with it, so why her legs move on its own? Why she wants to help people who's gonna die anyway?

She took a fast stride inside the hallway of the house, secretly hoping that whoever in there is still alive. However, just as she slammed the door to the Main Hall open, what she can see is a massacre, blood and organs splattered everywhere, lifeless bodies lying around the floor.

And there's an adult woman with long red hair with grey uniform similar to the dead Huntsman outside, standing straight on the center of the room... with her chest being stabbed by a set of wrist blades, which belongs to a man clad in dark brown jacket, who is snickering madly.

Even an idiot could understand what happened here.

Raven shot forward with her blade poised with the intention to kill the man, but unfortunately, he manages to dodge his way out from Raven's reach with an unbelievable agility, as if he wasn't a human. All while giggling excitedly like a creep.

He managed to dodge _Raven Branwen_ 's attack casually.

His wrist blades were violently pulled out from the red-haired woman's chest, and with nothing to sustain her, the woman would've fall to the floor, if not for an unknown figure, who Raven didn't notice before, catching her body.

' _A boy_?'

"No... Mother! Mother! Please, don't die! Don't leave me!"

Raven averted her eyes from the sad sight before her, for two reasons. First, she doesn't want to be reminded of her daughter, _Yang_... she doesn't want to be faltered here. Secondly, she can't afford to lower her guard around the man who's proven to be dangerous, even a slight distraction would be fatal.

And her instinct told her that she couldn't let this man alive, for some reason. He must die.

"Ah, as I live and breathe, Raven Branwen!" the man exclaimed rather excitedly. "A true Huntress has entered the fray!"

He bowed dramatically, as if he was in a stage play.

The man was pale, with gold eyes and his brown hair braided in a ponytail, eeriely resembling a scorpion's tail. Inside his open brown jacket, Raven can see another layer of jacket, only white, with pants with same color. She could've described his appearance further, if his body wasn't covered by blood that isn't his.

His bloodied wrist blades and his disturbing smile, she has to admit that she was creeped for a second. What a freak... and how did he knew her name? If she shows her face, it makes sense, but she wore her mask now, so why he can figure her out easily? Just who is this man?

"Listen here... I'm not sure who you are, but," Raven said, her hand in her sword's handle. "You need to leave the boy alone. Aren't you satisfied yet?" She gestures to the bloody scenery around them.

The gold-eyed man chortles gleefully, and that really makes Raven sick.

"Why, my lady, my name is Tyrian! And I'm afraid that is not possible." He clasps his hand together. "My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve the child and deliver him safely to my Mistress. So that is what I must do... One does not upset The Queen."

Raven narrowed her eyes.

The Queen. She heard about that, when she was still being a part of that grey-haired bastard's inner circle, about... her. The one who commanded the Creatures of Grimm, having them at her beck and call... but still shrouded in mysteries.

"...Salem." Raven announced with a grim tone. "So you're her pawn."

In response, Tyrian chortled again—and smiles even wider.

"So you know about my goddess. I see, so The Old Wizard had told you about her—"

"So what if he did?" Raven sneered. "You have nothing to gain here. Get lost."

"Haven't I told you that it isn't possible?"

Tyrian assumed a crouching position, and Raven unsheathed her sword, letting out a snort.

It seems that a fight would be inevitable...

"Then I just have to get rid of you." Raven stated coldly.

Hearing this, Tyrian just let out a rather relieved sigh.

"Hehehe... good."

Both the fighters are tensing, waiting for the one who would deliver the first move...

But it never come. All in a sudden, the ceiling of the building they currently in collapses before they can go kill each other, the falling debris threatened to crush Raven and the boy with his mother's boy—

"NO!" Raven heard Tyrian screamed in frustration, but she paid him no mind.

Thinking and acting fast, Raven gathered her Aura and slashed the air with her nodachi, all while activating her Semblance—and a portal of darkness with red outline spread out in front of her. Grabbing the boy quickly before he can respond, she drags him along with her, into the darkness of space—

"YOU BITC—" was all she heard from Tyrian.

A moment was all it needed to bring her and the boy to a completely different area, far away from the destroyed city, just before the gate of her village... no, actually, it was just a hideout for her clan, and she brought herself and the boy there,the latter being so shocked that he can't even talk.

It still unsafe though. Who knows if that man—Tyrian—had a lackey or ally somewhere close, and judging from Tyrian's reaction, they really want this boy so bad... what's so special about him? Thinking about it won't get any result, she doesn't know anything, so the best course of action is to—

Direct and complete examination, of course. What else?

He's just a twelve-years old boy, with messy black hair that could only be described as chaos, with tattered and bloodied clothes, the blood mostly not his, probably from one of the victim in the village, clutching a white sword in his arms—yes, an exact copy of the black sword she picked up earlier—also bloodied.

It seems those blades were his parents's weapon...

This boy's eyes was an unique pair. Bright green right eye and dark purple left eye—that wasn't so special, she had seen some people which can change their eye color at whim, this boy wasn't so impressive. He just had a plain look on his face, not so ugly but not so good-looking either, in Raven's view.

And he has a pair of wolf ears and black furred tail, along with some canines inside his mouth—

' _Wait_. _'_

There's no Faunus with more than one animal traits. She should've realized it sooner! So that's why The Queen wanted him so bad that she actually sends her pawn to retrieve this boy. This boy had it, the traits that only mentioned in the storybooks... she always dismissed fairy tales as unnecessary, unlike her brother, who trusted The Old Wizard completely... but, this is undoubtedly real.

She had read the fairy tale once. A Faunus who resembled animal more than the others, was destined to become a powerful being, who would be Remnant's savior in the future. The only thing missing is his Mark—where it could be? It could be anywhere on his body, damn she can't remember where. Maybe somewhere easy to find—

Oh, she remembered.

"Give me your hand, now." She demanded.

"H—huh?" the boy stuttered. "W—what—"

Raven's patience ran out in an instant, and she grabbed his hand, elicited a pathetic shriek from the boy.

She forcibly turn his right hand around, and stopped when she saw something she was actually expecting to see...

A circle-shaped symbol with half of it being white, and the other half pitch black. Her red eyes behind her mask slowly widens, and for the first time in ten years, Raven Branwen was elated. She had found what The Queen wanted to take and failed, and now she can take it for herself...

"... what's your name, kid?" With a softer voice, she asked.

... now, her clan can fight 'her' with a higher chance of survival. Maybe even defeat her? That way, maybe her brother would come back to her clan and they would become family again? Nothing could stand in her and her family's way... with this boy in her hands.

"... Hetero." The boy replied, eyes full of tears, still clutching on the white sword in his hands. "...Hetero... Chrome."

With the Descendant of Grimmbane in her possession... nothing could stand in her way.

"From now on... you're staying with me, Hetero."

* * *

 **That's the end of the story! Short, huh?**

 **This is just a prologue. The real plot starts next chapter!** **I won't say too much, but please tell me how good or bad this chapter was, I was a bit high when I wrote this chapter... so forgive my autism, my dear readers.**

 **See you in the next chapter! And as always...**

 **Scold me, praise me, insult me, flame me or anything… I will accept them gladly.**

 **Thanks a million for reading, guys!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


	2. A Wanted Accident (Part I)

**Mugen no Tenma, in.**

 **Uh... I don't know what to say.**

 **Just... uh, read this story. I promise it will be good.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **A Wanted Accident (Part 1)**_

( **Six years later** )

- _Somewhere in the forests of Vale_ -

"Ack!"

A grunt of pain escaped the young man's lips as one of his adversaries crashed right at his chest, sending him rolling on the ground, panting. He rose quickly, readying his weapons as the black creature before him growled and lunged at him again.

"Don't get cocky, you damn mutt!"

His wolf ears twitched at his own insult.

"... oh wait."

The pitch black wolf jumped at him, but this time he is ready for it. He clicked a button on the weapon in his right hand—the black sword—causing its blade to fold forward, showing a large pistol's barrel. Then he pressed its trigger in the hilt, shooting the wolf square in the chest, blowing its black flesh and took it down.

"You got guts, pal." He muttered at the slowly evaporating wolf. "... but you got no chance against me, even with your sneak attack..."

Just as he said that, another growl resounded in the darkness around him. And then another. Followed by many more, with their steps circling him slowly... except for one dominant step that showed its owner before him, its mighty form stood high.

"Oh, great. This is so good." He shook his head, muttering sarcasm. "To what do I owe a pleasure to meet an Alpha? Must be my lucky day..."

The noticeably taller and bulkier wolf snarled in response, its bony plates shimmering in sunlight. Its brethren also follows suit, letting out guttural growls at the young man, who, seeing his less than favorable odds against them, only stabbed his other blade—the white sword—to the ground and then proceeded to brush the dust off his grey hoodie jacket.

"... Can't believe Teacher sent me to a Beowolves' Nest in this time of a day... must be her monthly temper." He sighed. "... may as well clean this area from all of you, right, everyone?"

A collective growl and howl answered his question, as if they would understand him. That was a joke, joke mostly directed at himself... since he and all those creature around him weren't so different... they're fellow wolves.

"... you could say no, but you just want me to finish all of you off?" He smirked. "Aww man, you guys are so kind. I'll make sure to do this as painless as possible."

He grabbed the white sword and then go straight at the Alpha, his green and violet eyes shone with gold light as he lets out a resounding roar, challenging all of his adversaries by his own.

"Let's do THIS!"

* * *

 ** _Thirty minutes later..._**

A single breath left his lips, his hands thrusted up with his blades impaling the head and chest of his enemy, a colossal wolf, dead above his own body. He pulls his blades out from the Alpha, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud boom... as a loud noise, originating from his pocket, suddenly resounded, surprising the young man.

"... it's about time."

He took one more look on his surrounding, making sure that all of his enemies were dead, before stabbing one of his blades to the ground again and reached inside his pocket. He took out his scroll and pushed a few button on the communication device.

"Mission complete, but I'm sure you already knew that, Teacher." Hetero Chrome said, straight to the point.

Because she's always watching. She had positioned her portal ready to extract him should things go south. It does sound a bit creepy, but she always have a way to check up on him, any time she deemed necessary. Except for a some, uh, _private_ time. You get it.

Hetero had long since gotten used to her portals, as she had a tendency to watch over him during missions—especially missions that had a high probability of going to hell, which was pretty much every mission he'd ever been on in his entire life for six years now.

It was something he just accepted when it occurred; he didn't really have a leg to stand on when it came to watching his own well-being and he appreciated it a fair bit besides. She did it to ensure his safety, as well ensuring he doesn't got into too much trouble and standing by to extract him if he did.

As such, he never complained about it, even when she checked in on him at random times as if to make sure he was still there—and nobody else noticed that she was there at all except him, so it wasn't an issue at all. He doesn't mind being watched most of the time.

Thankfully, he always completed his mission without having to be saved by her. That means she doesn't have to use her so-called 'one time save' for him, ever. He'd rather not.

"Hmm. Good work." The voice of a woman replied. "I take it you had already taken care of everything there?"

"Yes Teacher, I have—wait, missed a few of them. Let me handle that, real quick—"

The woman on the other end of communication heard something inhuman growled and some sarcasm-filled words answering it. Then a number of sounds were audible shortly afterwards. A gunshot, then some sad whimpering and sound of something rolling on the ground...

And finally, a heavy sigh.

"There, I'm finally DONE. What is it, Teacher?"

"I have something to discuss with you." The woman said, hint of smile in her tone. "But before that, are you okay? You sound... very tired."

"Did you just worry about me, Teacher? That's worrying to hear it from you, of all peo—"

"Quit sassing and just answer the damn question, Hetero."

Another sigh from the young man.

"... well, you try raiding a Beowolves' nest all alone, and not get exhausted in the process."

"... I don't." The woman replied flatly, amusement barely contained for her apprentice.

"Excuse me, Teacher! Not everyone can be strong as you, Miss Raven Branwen!" Her apprentice said with an irritated tone. "... and especially, not when someone threw you to a dimensional portal and ended up in the middle of a Grimm nest. I _wonder_ who did that?"

"I'm doing it for your own good, Hetero." The woman said simply. "I don't want you to be a weakling who had to be rescued all the time, so deal with it, kid. I will only save you ONCE."

"... yeah, I get it, I know, I'm still weak... but I'm trying to better myself under your wings. Just you wait, I'll become strong enough to never be caught on your portals anymore. You'll see how strong I am in the future."

"My, such good resolve." Hetero swore he can hear his teacher chuckled in the end. "I'll look forward until you manned up enough for it to happen."

A brief silence ensues between them. Before it gets awkward...

"By the way... what was that you want to talk about, Teacher?"

When Raven Branwen wanted to talk about something, it must be something important and not to be taken lightly, especially as a joke. Hetero learned that in a hard way, by a gauntleted fist that had struck on his face few years ago. He would never forget that little accident.

All his time with all the Branwen Clan around him as he trained and grown made him aware that the big family wasn't a bunch of good people. A big, nomad family _mostly_ consisted of thieves, bandits, and the worst... murderers, isn't doing a good influence on his behavior and attitude.

Had he been younger when Raven picked him up from his ravaged village, he would've adopted their ways into his own, becoming a morally deranged person that he never wanted to be. He was morbid and sarcastic, but he never forget what his late parents had taught him.

He wants to be a Huntsman and protect all the people who cares about him. Also, he wants to make his late family proud up there... he swore to Oum that he will.

Not ALL of the people in the Branwen Clan were bad guys, of course. There's Itachi and his little brother who always volunteered to train with him together during Raven's busy times, also that rabbit Faunus Evelyn who always wanted to 'touch and read' him for some reason, but Raven never allowed that... but, in the end she's a good girl, he suppose.

There's also Howard, the spider Faunus who always sulked in the corner, always grumbling and complaining to himself, a sad loner. Hetero thought that he just need a friend before he gets mad and lashing out... someone just had to save him from his loneliness.

And last but not least, he had his teacher... of course, Raven Branwen herself.

Cold and rude at first, she started her lesson with her own ideology: The strong survives, the weak perishes... that's how the world really works, in her eyes. She had tried to cram all her beliefs and ways into his mind, only to be disappointed in the end.

Her doctrination (or teaching, politely saying) wasn't working on him. Hetero had embraced his parents way of life, wanting to become a genuine Huntsman and do heroic things like they did, rejecting all the Branwen's moral points with polite stubbornness. Disappointed but not wanting to let him go where she can't see him, she settled on just teaching him how to fight.

Despite all of that, she felt some kind of gratitude towards the black-haired teen.

She would never admit it, but the young man had slowly changed her in his time around her. What an irony... but a good irony at least. The cold and ruthless Raven had changed into... the still cold Raven, but somewhat not so ruthless anymore. At least, she smiles in occasion.

"The Elders has reached anonymous decision about you, Hetero." She said at last.

"... what did they say this time?"

Hetero swept his gloved hand through his pitch black hair, slightly feeling nervous. The Elders were never a good news for him, so he had a sinking feeling that this won't end well for him. Hell, the first day he was brought to the clan, they outright told Raven to raise him in an exile, with no one can interact with him except her.

They gave no logical explanation for that, so naturally, Raven refused to fulfill their demand and instead raising him like a normal parent does... at least by her standard. She is nothing like his late parents... no loving words, no hugs and kisses, even no supporting gesture. At first, he felt a bit abused by her ways of raising him, with, he quoted, 'tough love'.

Raven wasn't exactly someone with best teaching ethics. Hetero knew that very well. After all, Teacher Raven's way of unlocking his Aura was to pit him against an Ursa, right in the first day... when he was still twelve. It was the very day he learned that his Teacher was a sadist, and his life was going to be a training from hell from that day onwards...

Not to say that it wasn't a good thing... not really, he suppose. Hetero knew that without her guidance, he would have never gotten this far. If not for Raven, he would be in the clutches of that man... that damned psycho who appeared out from nowhere, who had killed his family, and brought all the Grimm into his village. He owes her so much since then.

He clenched his hand, he still remembers everything that happened back then—as clear as a day. Dark thoughts began to invade his mind, but then he shook his head. He didn't need that memory resurfacing, not right now. He can't afford to get distracted in this kind of place.

Back about Raven. It turns out that she had been like that for years, nothing to care about that she eventually become jaded and cynical. As the time passed for years with her putting Hetero under her care, her attitude and behavior changes. Her change wasn't very drastic, but a gradual change over time. The ice was slowly melting away, and Hetero was happy to see that.

He secretly hoped that Raven can be a genuine parent, a genuine mother figure for him—

"They wanted you to be sent to Beacon."

A silence passes as Hetero tried to process that little announcement, the gears and cogs in his mind turning and spinning quickly as he tried to digest the information.

"Wait a second... what? Am I hearing things I shouldn't have hear?" He said, unsure. "Tell me I didn't hear that wrong, Teacher. I got to go to Beacon? As a Huntsman-in-Training?"

Across the scroll, Raven frowned as she heard the somewhat excited tone of her sole student.

"Yes, they said that." Raven replied with somewhat irritated tone. "They wanted you to be our spy inside Beacon, just like me and my brother did in our time there. As you learned the way to be a _real_ Huntsman, you will also have the responsibility to relay any valuable information to us. You will be our informant there, if you are accepted. That's what they said."

"I see, so—"

"But I will not allow that to happen. I refused their order, you are not going anywhere."

"What the hell?!" Hetero shouted.

"Do not yell at me, Hetero." Raven scolded. "Is that how you talk to your elders, child?"

Hetero coughed, clearing his voice. That yell was accidental...

"Right, I'm sorry, Teacher... but why don't you allow me to go?"

He can hear Raven sighed on the other end.

"I'm not going to send you where my brother and I graduated, where he eventually settled on and refused to go back where he belongs. I do not want to repeat history." She said. "As far as I see, you two are so similar that I worried you would walk on the same path as him."

"I don't—" Hetero begins.

"Something will hook you up in your time there. You'll be willingly stuck in there, staying there for that 'something'. Just like my stupid brother, you will never be able to truly leave that place and returns to the clan. I do not wish for that."

"I'm not your brother, Teacher."

"Yes, you're my student, Hetero." Raven said coldly. "That is why I will not let you set afoot in that grey-haired bastard's school. You will remain by my side as long as I want, as I deem necessary. Until you are strong enough to survive this world alone. Do you understand?"

"But, Teacher—"

"I will accept nothing but complete obedience." Raven said with a finality in her tone. "Once again, do you understand, Hetero? Are we clear on this matter?"

Hetero lets out a deep sigh, once again. Half of him doesn't want to accept her decision, while the other half wants to obey his teacher like a good student he is. He doesn't know what exactly made Raven despises Beacon and its 'grey-haired bastard' Headmaster so much, but he suppose she has her own reasons. He will not question her, at least not right now.

"... Yes, Teacher. Crystal clear."

Well, it can't be helped. She had raised him for six years, taught him to to fight and not to die in any suicidal way. It's only natural that he pays the favour by being the best student she will ever have. He doesn't know if that's enough to repay her deeds, but he surely will let go of his dream to go to Beacon if she wished for that. Hey, he can be a Huntsman without having to graduate from there, right? Unofficial it may be, but titles in general doesn't really appeal to him anyway.

"Good boy." Raven sounds satisfied. "Now that your mission is completed... you are free until sunset. Just remember to return to our camp before then."

"... can't you just pick me up from there?" Hetero asked, still feeling dejected. "Since... you know, dimension portal and all that jazz? You can literally teleport here..."

"I'm not going to spoil you like a baby. Go back on your own feet, kid." Raven said, in a somewhat playful tone... which was very rare for her. "Besides, I need you to buy some groceries in the nearest village... Jericho village. Buy something for dinner or whatever. I'm starving."

"Once again, a question of 'why you can't go there on yourself' remains, Teacher..."

For Oum's sake, she could teleport to any shop and buy whatever she wants. She just doesn't want to interact with anyone else—his teacher was a bit antisocial, a thing that Hetero figured out after spending six years with her. It means... more trouble for him as he had to talk for her behalf, most of the time.

"Think of that as an additional training, Hetero. I'll see you later."

"Hey—"

Hearing nothing from the scroll, Hetero sighed (again) in exasperation. Now, what he should do... he realize that enrolling to Beacon had just become an impossibility. Sure, he didn't mind if that was Raven's wish, but still... to let go of his long-awaited dream, it feels... weird.

Hetero walked to the nearest tree and started banging his head on its bark, while groaning and grumbling incoherently. He was about to start banging his head even harder when he heard a growl, and reflexively ducking in alert... thanks to his Faunus senses.

"What the—"

He saw something gouged the three where he had been banging his head, leaving three deep gashes on its trunk. The black-haired teen then grabbed his swords, whirled and made two quick slashes without blinking.

Then a body of now dead Beowolf fell to the ground in three separate pieces, its head rolling on the ground near his shoes. It began to evaporate into black mist rapidly, as expected from any Grimm carcass. They left nothing to be seen and examined scientifically.

It was not over though. Even in the broad daylight like now, several shadowy figures quickly made themselves known to the black-haired teen, inching closer to him and growled hungrily with those abominable voice of theirs.

"Fuck, I thought I've taken care of everything here..." Hetero brandished his twin swords. "Well then, may as well deal with some Beowolves before going on that grocery shopping."

He paused, taking a brief look on his right hand, the gloved hand, from which he felt some pleasant warmness pulsing there, before he shrugged it off dismissively and charges at the nearest Beowolf with a battle cry.

* * *

 **(Sometime later** , **Jericho Village)**

Jericho village was a big village, although not as big as his former village.

Now Hetero was walking inside the village, with his hoodie covering the majority of his head, obscuring his wolf ears. He had to wrap his tail around his waist _inside his clothes_ to prevent it from being seen by anyone in the village... since he doesn't know whether they would be friendly to a Faunus or not, he doesn't want to risk it. Especially when he didn't see any Faunus inside the village.

For all he know, this village may be hostile to a Faunus. Just in case, he hid his animal traits from any curious sight. He knows what bigotry racism and discrimination can do to a good person... so, until it was certain that nobody hates a Faunus here, he'll hide those from them.

Plus, he's not a regular Faunus either. He has more than one animal traits... so even if they accepted Faunus in this village, who would say that they will accept _him_? He was a special case... but he doesn't need that attention... treating him like a regular person will suffice.

But why is everyone looking at him? Are they suspicious of him? If that's the case, he had to start worrying. He couldn't afford to waste any time, he doesn't want to earn Raven' ire.

He approached an old man, who was walking with his cane.

"Hello, sir." He greeted him politely.

"Oh, hello. Never seen you before..."

"Ah, that's because I'm not from here, sir." Hetero smiled. "I'm a Huntsman in training... I was travelling together with my teacher."

"Hmm, a Huntsman, eh? It's been a while since the last one came here..." the old man nodded in understanding. "Since that drunken man with red cape came..."

The last bit came out as soft as a whisper, but Hetero heard those words clearly, thanks to his heightened sense as a Faunus. Who would wear a red cape while drunk nowadays? He know his teacher wouldn't like a man like that... Raven's standards was too high for her own good.

"Anyways, you want to ask me directions, right?" the old man chuckled. "Strangers always ask me for directions... weird, isn't it?"

 _Not at all, since you're an old man, you surely has lived here for a long time..._

Hetero swallowed those unsavory, sarcastic words and merely nodded at him.

"... can I know where's the Grocery Store in this village?"

"Of course you can, young'un. Here's the direction..."

Hetero listened to the old man with rapt attention, although the explanation was sometimes filled by unnecessary information. He realized that this might took longer than he thought... so he tuned out the additional story-telling from his attention, and waited until—

"—and I'm sure the daughter of the Grocery Store's owner wants to see a handsome Faunus like you! She always wants to see a wolf Faunus!"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Eh, you heard me. The daughter of the—"

"No, I meant... you knew I'm a Faunus?"

"Hey, it's no brainer... everyone can see you covering your ears with that hood!"

Hetero blinked, now realizing the attention that he gets from other villagers, and blushed in embarrassment. So that's why they were looking at him... they already figured him out. Oh great, this is the best day ever for him! His disguise wasn't working at all! Raven's gonna chew him out for this!

"Rest assured, young'un." The old man smiled. "You don't need to hide those ears, we have no problems with Faunus. A group of mysterious Faunus saved our village few years ago, so it's only fair to repay their deeds now."

"... ah, thank you, sir."

Hetero pulled down his hood.

"Huh, that's better." He mumbled, as his ears twitching around freely.

He didn't show his tail though, he doesn't want to be noticed more than he already had.

"... okay, so... should I continue the directions to the Grocery Store?"

He sighed deeply as the old man continued his storytelling. Indeed, this grocery shopping is going to took longer than he thought it would be...

* * *

 _Sometime later... still in Jericho Village._

"...I would like to buy the items in this list. Do you have those?"

"... oh, yes, we have those! Please wait a second..."

He sighed for god knows how many times today.

Today was a totally unexpected day for Hetero. First off...

He had never heard of someone that likes Faunus before this, so when some people walked up to him, he suspected that they might be some kind of racist people who likes to oppress and bully any Faunus that they came across. He was already prepared for the worst, either to fight back the bullies or escape without causing any trouble.

Oh boy, how wrong he just wanted to talk with him, first Faunus that happens to be the first one visiting since that particular 'group of Faunus' that had saved their village years ago. Even after he said that he didn't even know who were those mysterious Faunus, they _really_ insisted that they give him some rewards.

He refused their offer at first, but after seeing that they were genuine in their intention (and also because those people were gathering around him and almost crushed him, with no way to escape) he relented and accepted their rewards. A basket full of fresh fruits, a week's worth of bread, and a humongous bag which contents were consisted of meats and fishes.

And lastly, a girl with auburn hair—he recalled that she introduced herself as 'Hamuko Yuki' or something like that—gave him a chocolate box and called him 'Big Brother' for some reason. Weirdness aside, that was heartwarming and all, but the question was...

Pray tell him, how is he going to carry all that? Not to mention that he hasn't bought anything in his shopping list. Especially Raven's orders. She likes _instant_ Mistralian food, like that weird noodle thing called 'Ramen' or whatever it was.

If any chance occurs that she can't have what she wanted to eat, there will be hell to pay. Yeah, that woman's temper was terrible. Thank god she doesn't have any daughter or son, as far as he know. One grown woman with a short temper was enough. He shuddered.

He decided to just store the 'rewards' for him in the Grocery Store and take these at a later date. Thank god, he doesn't want to waste all that. Now that he's done shopping the groceries and entrusting his 'rewards', he had to return to his camp. He would have none of Raven's lecture about showing up on time and all that discipline bullshits.

Hetero thanked the villagers and waved them goodbye. With grocery bags in hand and his tail out from hiding, he quickly left Jericho Village in haste, before something else interrupt him from leaving... once he's outside the village, nothing can prevent him from running off to his camp. Nothing could stop him now!

...

He did not know that he just tempted fate, unknowingly.

* * *

He was going on a steady pace, walking among the trees when a voice startled him.

"It's time... yes... they will come any second now..."

He froze up for a second, but immediately get a hold on himself.

Hetero braced himself and take a peek from behind a large tree. There was a man with white overcoat, whose back was facing him. Hetero had a hunch that the man doesn't seem to be from the village... he looks like a Huntsman, from that fancy overcoat alone.

And it seems like he was talking to himself and no one else.

"... plenty of them..." that man said. "Grimm... underground... the village..."

That tiny bits of information somehow made Hetero uneasy.

"... many... people... wall..."

What does that mean? What did he want?

Then, without any warning, the man made a sudden move, turning his body and face right at Hetero... and startling the wolf Faunus in process. That man made a demented smirk at him.

"Hello... what do we have here... a nice, little guest?"

Hetero took a second to scan the man's features.

A white, neatly trimmed hair. A mask resembling that of a Grimm, pitch black in color. That man was taller than him, wearing a black undershirt and a green gauntlet was covering his right hand. And, previously hidden by his white overcoat was a scaly appendage, akin to that of a snake.

 _A Faunus?!_

"Hmm... may as well come out now, my friend." The snake Faunus said. "I don't like being eavesdropped. Come out here... and maybe, _just_ maybe... nobody would get hurt. Would you kindly come out now..."

Then he released a pressure, a formidable killing intent that caught Hetero off-guard and briefly paralyzed him behind his tree. This man, this Faunus was dangerous... who is he?!

"... or must I, this Cang Long, force you to?"

...

Well.

This is what he gets for tempting fate.

* * *

 **I don't know if I made this story right. Yeah, blame me.**

 **...**

 **Scold me, praise me, insult me, flame me or anything... I'll accept them gladly.**

 **Thanks a million for reading, guys! I'll see you, in the next chapter! Buh-bye!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


End file.
